(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel heterocyclic substituted-phenyl-aliphatic-lower-alkylisoxazoles and furanes and to compositions and methods for the use thereof as antiviral agents.
(b) Information Disclosure Statement
Diana and Carabateas U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,678, issued May 19, 1981, discloses antivirally active compounds having the formula: ##STR2## wherein Ar is phenyl substituted by one or two substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, lower-alkoxy, nitro and hydroxy; Y is (CH.sub.2).sub.n or O(CH.sub.2).sub.n where n is an integer from 1 to 8; and R is lower-alkyl.
Sterling Drug Inc. European Patent Application Publ. No. 137,242, published Apr. 17, 1985, discloses antivirally active compounds having the formula ##STR3## wherein: R, R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 are each hydrogen or alkyl of 1 to 3 carbon atoms optionally substituted by hydroxy, lower-alkanoyloxy, lower-alkoxy, chloro, or N.dbd.Z, wherein N.dbd.Z is amino, lower-alkanoylamino, lower-alkylamino, di-lower-alkylamino, 1-pyrrolidinyl, 1-piperidinyl or 4-morpholinyl; with the proviso that R is other than hydrogen;
R.sub.5 is hydrogen, lower-alkyl, halogen, nitro, lower-alkoxy, lower-alkylthio or trifluoromethyl; PA1 R.sub.6 is alkyl of 1 to 3 carbon atoms; PA1 X is O or a single bond; and PA1 n is an integer from 3 to 9; PA1 X is 0, S or SO; PA1 n is an integer from 3 to 9; PA1 R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower-alkyl, lower-alkenyl, halogen, nitro, lower-alkoxy, lower-alkylthio, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, amino, lower-alkanoylamino, dilower-alkylamino, hydroxy, lower-alkenoyl, lower-alkanoyl, hydroxymethyl and carboxy; PA1 R, R.sub.3, R.sub.4, R.sub.5, R.sub.6 and R.sub.7 are each hydrogen or alkyl of 1 to 3 carbon atoms optionally substituted by a member of the group consisting of hydroxy, lower-alkanoyloxy, lower-alkoxy, halo or N.dbd.Z', wherein N.dbd.Z' is amino, lower-alkanoylamino, loweralkylamino, di-lower-alkylamino, 1-pyrrolidyl, 1-piperidinyl or 4-morpholinyl; with the proviso that R is other than hydrogen; and PA1 R.sub.9 is alkyl of 1 to 3 carbon atoms; PA1 R.sub.4 ', R.sub.5 ' and R.sub.6 ' are each hydrogen, or alkyl or hydroxyalkyl of 1 to 3 carbon atoms; PA1 Ha1 is chlorine, bromine or iodine; PA1 m is an integer from 2 to 8; PA1 m is 0 or 1; PA1 R.sub.1 ' and R.sub.2 ' are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower-alkyl, halogen, nitro, lower-alkoxy, lower-alkoxycarbonyl and trifluoromethyl; PA1 R', R.sub.4 ', R.sub.5 ', R.sub.6 ' and R.sub.7 ' are hydrogen or alkyl of 1-5 carbon atoms; R' being other than hydrogen; and PA1 Hal is chlorine or bromine.
and to pharmaceutically acceptable acid-addition salts thereof.